Circle of lies!
by Teera-Chan
Summary: Sakura likes Kiba. Kiba likes Hinata. Hinata likes Naruto. Naruto likes Sakura. It's a basic love circle.......or is it? Main story KibaxHina! Possible SaixSaku & NaruxIno. Rated T even though it is & probably will stay more like K but just to be safe....
1. You like Kiba!

Circle of Lies

Sakura like Kiba. Kiba Likes Hinata. Hinata likes Naruto. Naruto likes Sakura. Your basic love circle……Or is it?

A/N: Me and my besrt friend FaithxLink are writing a fanfiction with the same basic plot, just different details. & That would be this story. Here's a link to FaithxLink's profile-  Normal _Thinking __**inner thoughts/Kyuubi(4 Naruto) **_**(Author notes) **

Oh & One more thing before I forget, everyone lives alone until further notice!

P.O.V.

Chapter 1!

Hinata's P.O.V.

"Hinata-chan!" Sakura called out to her best (girl) friend in a sickly sweet voice. I cringed as I heard Sakura call my name in….in…that…. tone.

_Oh no!! Whenever she uses that voice she wants something. _

_**Quick! Make a run for it!**_

_For once my inner thoughts are right! _I made a run for it, but once again my inner thoughts were NOT helpful. I ran STRAIGHT in to Naruto-kun!!!

"N…Na…Naruto-K..-Kun! Gomen!" I watched as Naruto scratched the back of his head.

_He looks cute when he does that_ I was know redder than before.

_**I think your redder than a tomato**_

_Not helping!_

"It's alright Hinata-Chan!" he said giving one of his "Too-big-for-his-face-but-cute-to-me" Smiles **(I just made up something to call those REALLY big smiles)**.

Naruto's P.O.V.

I looked up from the red Hyuuga.

_I think Hinata-chan's sick...again_

_**Wow Kit. I didn't know you were THAT dense**_

_Hey! What's that supposed to mean?!?_

I didn't here Kyuubi's reply cause I saw Sakura-chan. I immediately yelled "Hi Sakura-Chan!". Sakura gave me a distracted wave before running over to Hinata. I heard Hinata curse under her breath and I sighed. Sakura would NEVER notice me.

Normal P.O.V.

Sakura lead (dragged) Hinata back to her house. "Oh alright! You caught me! Now what do you want?!?!" Hinata yelled. She was now sitting on Sakura's couch, hugging one of the large, pink, overstuffed throw-pillows. "Did I ever say I wanted something?" Sakura asked in that same sickly sweet voice. Hinata just gave her a "How-stupid-do-you-think-I-am" look.

Oh, alright! Well……Kiba's one of your best friends. Right?" Sakura said. "Yeah…." Hinata said, now quite suspicious.

_What does she want to know about Kiba-kun……_

_**Ok, now I'm REALLY suspicious of that girl**_

_Same here…_

"Weeeeeelllllllllll"**(She stretched out the word) "**I was wondering if you might possibly know…..whoKibahasacrushonandifhelikesme?" Hinata just stared at her for a moment until she (finally) realized what Sakura had said. "W..What!?!?!...You have a crush on Kiba-kun don't you!?!?" Sakura blushed slightly "No……………Maybe………………yes.." **(In the "…" parts Hinata is staring at Sakura with another "How-stupid-do-you-think-I-am" look)**

Matsuri: Hey ya! I finished my first chapter!

Hinata: Did I have to run in to blush Naruto-kun..

Matsuri: YES! I have to make the I.T. (Inner thoughts) always EVIL!

Naruto: What happened to my inner thoughts????

Matsuri: Are u complaining!!

Naruto: NO, NO, NO!!!

Matsuri: Too late! Your gonna pay for that in he next chapter! And I'll get Sakura while I'm at it! Mwhahahaha

Sakura: HEY!! Why me!!

Matsuri: Cause I already tortured Hinata!

Kiba: (Really quietly to Akamaru) She forgot about us…..

Matsuri: WHAT WAS THAT?!?!?!? Rant on about how Kiba is SO dead while Kiba and Akamaru Cower in fear. I may love animals, but Kiba's so an exception. Aww, Akamaru, com here I'd never hurt a cute little puppy like you..

Kiba: Hey what about me!?!?!

Matsuri: Rants on about how Kiba is even deader now!

Sakura: Matsuri doesn't own Naruto!

Matsuri: Okay, Now you're deader meat Sakura!

Sakura: But it's the truth!!!!!


	2. AN

**Author's Note!**

**I'm SO, SO, SO, SO, SO, sorry that I haven't been updating! I also am terribly sorry to say that tomorrow I have to wake up at 3 stinkin am, only to sit in a car for 18, YES I said 18, stinkin' HOURS! Which means I'm going on va-k, so I can't update ******** It's not my fault! SOBS I was forced! FORCED! Please don't be mad at me! SOBS MORE PLEASE!**

**Sayonara sniffles 4 now,**

**Matsuri**


	3. Author's Note

Hey! I've got some updates!

1.) There might not be any other updates for a while cause microsoft word's being stupid.

2.) I've changed my username from "000Matsuri000" to "-Completely-Clueless-

Sayonara,

Clueless


End file.
